dragon_ball_gtgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiai
or or & |class=Energy |similar='Exploding Wave Explosive Wave Gravity Impact Invisible Eye Blast Maiden's Burst Spirit Shot' }} Overview It is a technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. It can be used to attack or counter some techniques and can be used in different ways, as invisible punches, powerful screams, a shockwave glare (called Kiai Hō, -''気合砲- lit. "Fighting Spirit Cannon") or even air explosions coming from the entire body. The counter version used to dispel weaker attacks is called ''Kiai Keshi '' in ''Daizenshuu 7, as shown by Tien Shinhan and Pikkon on a few occasions. The blast's power, speed, range, and force vary based on its user; however, there are also variations of the technique that have been shown to have different effects. For example, Goku's version is oftentimes projected from his hands, but it can also be released from his eyes. Tien's version can also be released from his hands, and can deflect and nullify ki blasts with no damage done to his surroundings. However, Uub's variation seems to channel and release the technique from his entire body, and was shown to be able to lift the tiled flooring of the World Martial Arts Tournament's arena. Furthermore, unlike the other variations, the power of Uub's Kiai is fueled by his rage rather than the concentration of his ki. Android 17 can fire a kiai from his palm that explodes upon contact with the opponent and uses it in lieu of energy attacks. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, it is shown by Piccolo that a kiai can be used to restart a person's heart in a manner akin to a defibrillator. Variations *'Angry Shout' - A powerful Kiai scream used by Kid Buu and his reincarnation Uub. *'God of Destruction's Roar' - A Kiai scream used by Champa and the Future Warrior in Xenoverse 2 that forces the opponent to guard but tires the user out if they shout for too long. *'Flash Fist Crush' - A powerful shockwave attack used by The legendary assassin, Hit. This technique can pass through solid objects and cause massive damage to opponents. Only few beings can successfully dodge or block this attack. Goku was able to dodge this shockwave by predecting where it would attack from and Jiren was able to block this attack with one hand due to the Pride Trooper's overwhelming power and might. * - An attack where the fist is pumped with tremendous energy, releasing a shockwave. Goku was taught this technique by Kami during his training, and he used it to defeat Chi-Chi during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Exploding Wave' – Version from the Kiai that affects the area's geomagnetic field, creating explosions in the terrain. **'Angry Explosion' - Innocent Buu's version of the Exploding Wave. It is called Shockwave From the Entire Body in Daizenshuu 7. *'Soaring Fist' - A powerful Kiai variant used by Goku in his Ultra Instinct forms. He first used this attack against Kefla in his incomplete Ultra Instinct form then used it again agaisnt Jiren in his completed Ultra Instinct form. *'Spirit Shot' – Version from the Kiai fired from both hands, on two different directions, and at the same time. Used by Goku. *'Gravity Impact' - Cell's powerful Kiai technique fired from the users left hand that generates a shockwave powerful enough to cancel even the most powerful of ki Blasts. Used by Perfect Cell in the Xenoverse series. *'Invisible Eye Blast' – A Kiai shot from the eyes. Appears under the name Evil Eyes in the Xenoverse series. *'Shockwave from the Fingertips' - A rapid fire Kiai attack used by Third Form Frieza in the manga. In the anime and video games it is replaced with an almost identical rapid fire Death Bullet/Death Beam attack named Crazy Finger Beam. * - Tien's Kiai technique that can nullify or deflect ki waves like the Kamehameha. *'Kiai Defibrillation' - A kiai chest compression technique used by Piccolo to restart Gohan's heart after he was critically injured by Frieza in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. *'Variant Drive' - As part of his Variant Drive, Baby can alternatively fire an unblockable Kiai from both hands using a Final Flash-like stance.